Weiss goes to the Fair
by FireKat
Summary: [complete] Omi attempts to get everyone to go to the fair with him... but they don't know that. grrr I suck at summeries... but I promise humor and pretty wiess boys ^^ please R&R!
1. Everyone's going!

Disclaimer- I own many things, but alas, not the Weiss boys. *snif*  
  
A/N- I'm not sure exactly what happened, but I think I was goosed by a wild muse. 0.o This story just kinda popped into my head and I started typing. It was supposed to be a short little humor fic involving much Aya torture, but somewhere along the way it formed something of a plot and kept going. o.0 be afraid of my randomness for it is unbeta'd ^^  
  
Warnings- some (loving) character bashing, manipulative Omi, hentai Yohji (of course!), slightly OOC Aya and I'm sure shonen ai will works itself in here somewhere ^^ I just can't seem to write a fic without it ^^ oh and annoyingly, tremendously genki Omi on occasion- but it's all for the plot!  
  
This fic is dedicated to sweet Misura who inspires me with her wonderful fics and kind reviews. And to the great Pocky King Windy who threatened me with a writers prod o.0;; is this good enough?  
  
~thoughts~  
  
*emphasis*  
  
~*~ small time change/perspective change  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ day/scene change  
Weiss at the fair!  
  
Thursday morning  
  
Omi smiled as he flipped through the weekend paper. He breathed in deeply through his nose and let it all out in a sigh. Yes, fall was in the air he thought with a wistful smile. It was Omi's favorite time of the year. Summer was fading and taking the ungodly heat with it. The days were balmy and soothing. A few trees were already starting to show fall colors of red and gold. The harvests were almost ready for picking. Omi sighed again, he just loved this time of year. As he scanned the pages of the paper his eyes fell on a single ad. Those beautiful aqua depths started to shine as a bright smile lit up his little pixie face. Then, as he heard his teammates coming towards him, that smile turned into an unholy grin and an evil gleam crept into those happy eyes. He looked down at the paper again and laughed to himself. This year he would not go alone. Mentally he cackled as a plot started to form in his head. ~Oh yes they *will* go with me, and they will like it! BWAHAHAHA (coughchoke)~ Omi wasn't very good at being evil, but he was good a getting what he wanted.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Later that day Ken was cleaning the kitchen as Omi came bouncing in. "Ken- kun! Guess what?" Omi bounced right up to him, stopped just short of actually touching the brunette, and turned his luminous eyes up expectantly. Ken scratched his head and looked down into those oh-so- seemingly-innocent eyes. "I don't know Omi, tell me." He chuckled and ruffled the shorter boys hair. Omi growled at the gesture, but went on in his amazingly genki voice. "The fair starts on Saturday!" Ken blinked and looked at the calendar across the room. "Is it that time of year already?"  
  
"Yeah! Are you going to go with me?" Omi put everything he had into his face and eyes that were looking huge and sweet. Ken chuckled and ruffled Omi's hair again. "Of course I will."  
  
"Yay!" Omi hugged Ken and went bouncing out of the room. Ken looked after him and laughed to himself. Omi was just so kawaii.  
  
The smile on Omi's face faded as soon as he was out of the room. ~Well that was the first and easiest step. Now for Aya.~ It had taken Omi a while to come up with a way to get their cold leader to join in this little trip, but he finally had hit on what he hoped was a good idea. Omi walked into the shop to find Aya sweeping and the shop empty. "Hello Aya-kun! Where is Yohji-kun?" Omi said, knowing this was going to make the red head angry. Aya growled low in his throat. "How should I know where that lazy bum is! He's not were he should be, or doing anything useful I'm sure!" Aya continued to grouse for a minute or two and then realized Omi was just standing there looking expectantly at him. "What is it Omi?"  
  
Omi looked away nervously and started to fidget. "Umm.. well I just... that is.. I.." Aya's face softened ever so slightly. The genki little one was just so sweet and shy sometimes. "It's ok Omi, go ahead and tell me."  
  
Omi looked up and blurted out. "Well you see there's this project I have to do for school on agriculture and live stock and we're supposed to do some research in person and that means that I need to go see some live animals and produce and I was just wondering if you would take me to the fair and help me out 'cause I know you know lots of stuff and could help me with my project and then I wouldn't have to go to a farm or anything 'cause there would be everything I need to see in one place and."  
  
Aya tried very hard not to laugh at how sweet Omi was when he was nervous and started to ramble. Keeping his voice calm he interrupted the blond, "That's fine Omi. I don't mind helping you with your project." Omi's eyes lit up and he threw himself at Aya and gave him a big hug. "Thankyou thankyou thankyou!" And then the blond dashed out of the room. Aya had just the tiniest smile on his face as he went back to sweeping the floor.  
  
Omi ran all the way up to his room before he burst out giggling. Aya was just so easy! As long as he thought it was for school and you complimented him on his knowledge. Omi laughed, but this laugh was not cute or sweet. This was the laugh of a naughty little boy out to get his way. ~Now for Yohji, but that will have to wait until tomorrow.~ Omi laughed again to himself as he started his homework.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Friday night  
  
Omi sat on the floor behind his door which was just barley cracked open. He sat waiting breathlessly as Yohji walked from the bathroom down the hall. Just as the taller blond stepped into his room he heard his cell phone going off. But it wasn't in his room, which is where he would have sworn he left it. He cocked his head as he listened for a moment. It was just down the hallway on the floor. Wasting no time in wondering why, Yohji picked it up to see a text message waiting for him. ~Oh shit!~ It was from the girl he was supposed to meet tonight, she was wondering where he was. ~Damn she must have gotten the time wrong.~ Without a second thought Yohji dashed down the stairs and out to his car. He left behind a quiet hallway and a smirking Omi.  
  
Not only had Yohji forgotten to lock his door, as he always did when gone, but he had forgotten his little black book as well. That book was Yohji's life and went absolutely everywhere with him. But not tonight. Omi stuck his head out the door and looked around one more time just to be sure the coast was clear. He tiptoed into Yohji's room and quickly located the book. As he wrote down a number he silently congratulated himself on how well everything was going. After tiptoeing back to his own room Omi sat down at the computer to wait for just the right time.  
  
~*~  
  
As eleven o'clock rolled around Omi figured that the girl he was waiting on would be tired if not already in bed. Had to get lots of beauty sleep for her date tomorrow. Omi grinned as he dialed the number. He let the phone ring once and hung up. He waited just a few seconds and called back just as the girl hit the star sixty-nine button. Both phones rang at the same time. Omi grinned as he used one of his kawaiiest voices ever- that of a small child who is sleepy. "Moshi moshi?" Omi heard a faint 'kawaii' from the other end. "Hello hunny, did someone just call me from your house?"  
  
Omi's grin slid off his face as he concentrated on his task. "No." He had perfected the disgruntled child pout in one word. "Oh, who is this?"  
  
"Who is this." He mimicked. He waited two seconds, "I'm not 'poused to talk to strangers." He made a face. Being this cutesy made even him sick.  
  
"Oh, well my name is Suzy. See? Now I'm not a stranger." Omi could just see her smile.  
  
"OH! You are the bad lady!!" He smirked, anticipating her answer.  
  
"I'm not a bad lady! Why would you say such a thing?"  
  
"'Cause my Onii-chan wont take me to the fair because of you." Omi pouted on the first part and put a quivering hitch in his voice on the last.  
  
There was a brief pause. "Is your 'nii-chan Yohji?"  
  
"Hai." Disgruntled and pouty.  
  
"Why is it my fault that he wont take you to the fair?"  
  
Omi started to sniffle and whimper. "'Cause he said that he was taking you out to... umm.. brunch! yea- and that he couldn't take me to the fair." After the last part Omi broke down into loud sobs. He hoped Aya and Ken couldn't hear him.  
  
"Oh, that's awful of him! I didn't even know he had a little brother. Please don't cry!" At this point Omi could just picture the look on her face as she realized that she didn't even know his name. "Well I'll just tell him that we can't go out and he should take you to the fair! How about that?"  
  
"No! Then he will get made at me and yell at me again!" Omi broke into fresh sobs.  
  
"How awful! He yells at you?" The girl sounded angry.  
  
Omi gave a huge, wet sniffle. "Yea he gets mad 'cause. 'cause." Here he broke into even bigger sobs and threw in some hyperventilating and hiccups.  
  
"That is terrible! Well I'm just going to have to give that boy a piece of my mind!"  
  
Omi made a scared squeaking noise. "Don't you worry hun, I won't say a thing about you. Then your 'nii-chan can't get mad. Okay?"  
  
Omi sniffled and snuffled and finally let out a trembliling little 'okay'.  
  
"I'm sure he'll take you to the fair tomorrow now. Bye-bye hunny."  
  
Omi said a whispery little 'bye' and hung up the phone. He was stuck between being proud of himself or discussed at that display of.. well.. childishness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Be afraid of evil Omi! Hehehe ^^ well I hope y'all like it 'cause there is much more to come. Join us next time as the boys actually get to the fair. (dundunDUN!) and pretty, pretty please review and tell me what you think?!? *big shiny chibi eyes* pwease? ^__~ 


	2. Getting there

Disclaimer: I am 15 payments away from owning my car, but alas do not own the Weiss boys, and that is a shame ^^  
  
a/n- this fic is also dedicated to DivineAngel and Jasmine who put up with me, my long e-mails, and annoying questions ^^ thanks girls ^_~  
  
Warnings- ooc everybody (at least a little), eventual shonen ai, more genki Omi (I swear he'll get better soon), especially ooc Aya (sorry I tried, but I like him this way ^^) and last- but not least- not beta'd.. so please forgive any booboo's ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saturday morning- 9 o'clock  
  
"Ken-kun where are you going?" Ken turned to see Omi standing in the doorway. "I'm going to play soccer with the kids at the park." Ken resumed tying his shoe. "But you said that you would go to the fair with me, right?"  
  
"I will go. I'll be done before ten." Ken stood up and grabbed his bag.  
  
"Oh, well then meet me at gate nine, okay?"  
  
"Why don't you wait until I get home?"  
  
"'Cause Aya-kun is going too, so I'm driving with him." Omi smiled.  
  
"Okay. I'll meet you there at ten." Ken walked out the door.  
  
"Bye Ken-kun!" Omi waved out the back door as he watched Ken walk to the park. ~Perfect! I love it when things go according to plan.~ Omi sat down and started a nice quiet breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
9:15am  
  
"Yohji the phone is for you!" Aya yelled up the stairs. He waited about a minute. "Oi Kudou- get your lazy ass up and answer the phone!!"  
  
Yohji came stumbling down the stairs with a sheet wrapped around his waist. He blearily walked to the phone and picked it up. "Yea?" A rather loud noise was heard as Yohji pulled the phone a foot from his ear. After a while the noise stopped and Yohji put the phone back to his ear. "But. no wait. you don't. what?. wait!" More screaming was heard in-between the few words Yohji got in. Finally the conversation seemed to end and he set the phone back down.  
  
"What the hell was that all about Kudou?" Aya asked, glaring from his perch in the doorway. Omi was looking up questioningly from the table at other side of the room. "I have no idea!" Yohji ran an agitated hand through his messy hair. "She kept yelling something about family being important, and keeping promises and that I am a cold, unfeeling bastard." Yohji looked incredulously at the phone. Aya snorted. "So she knows you before she even goes out with you?" The red head barked a laugh and left the room. Yohji didn't even respond and just kept staring at the phone. Omi was laughing on the inside and trying really hard not to show it. "So Yohji-kun does that mean that you are not going on a date today?"  
  
"Yea I guess so Chibi." Yohji finally broke his stare on the phone and glanced at Omi. Bad move on his part. Omi was staring at him, his eyes as wide as they could go. "Will you go to the fair with Aya-kun and me?" Omi put on his kawaiiest you-know-you-can't-resist-me face. "Please?" Yohji opened his mouth to say something, but then changed his mind. He glanced at the clock. "Yea, I guess I will since I'm already up at this ungodly hour." He sighed and went to get ready. "We're leaving at quarter-to-ten Yohji- kun!" Omi called after him. Yohji waved his hand and kept walking up the stairs. Omi sat at the table and smirked, silently praising himself on a job well done.  
  
~*~  
  
10am - the parking lot  
  
"Aya just pay the extra for the preferred parking!" Yohji was getting irritated. "No. There is nothing wrong with your legs, so you can walk." Aya stared ahead as Yohji fumed in the seat next to him. "But we'll be walking all day! Trust me you will not want to walk all the way to BFE for the car when you've been walking around all day." Omi rolled his eyes. This argument had been going on for the last seven minutes as they sat in line to pay for parking.  
  
"You know I hate to side with Yohji-kun, but it's true Aya-kun." Aya glared at him via the rear view mirror. "No, and that is final!" Aya was starting to grip the steering wheel tightly. "What if *I* pay the extra for preferred?" Yohji was actually volunteering to pay money, he must be desperate Omi thought. "NO!" Aya's knuckles were turning white now. Yohji opened his mouth to argue some more when Omi cut in. "Okay Aya-kun." He said meekly. Yohji sat back in his seat and sullenly stared out the window.  
  
They finally made it through the line and started towards the parking lot. "You are NOT going to just park in the first available space you see AYA." This was not a question, Yohji was starting to turn red. "You can a least look for a spot a little closer." Aya opened his mouth, but Omi cut in. "Please Aya-kun? Just look in a few rows?" Omi's wide eyes were reflected in the rear view mirror. Aya sulked as he drove down the aisle looking for a spot. Five minutes and one yelling match later they parked the car.  
  
Omi bounced out and looked around. "See this isn't so bad! Come on lets go!" He skipped down the aisle towards the main thoroughfare. As they reached the end of their row Omi turned and stepped into a yellow box that was painted on the ground. "What are you doing Omi?" Wide aqua eyes looked up at Aya. "I'm waiting for the tram. There should be one any minute."  
  
"Good thinking Chibi!" Yohji stepped into the box and stood next to Omi. He turned, gave Aya a dirty look and stuck out his tong when Omi wasn't looking. Aya glared at Yohji and stood on the other side of Omi.  
  
~*~  
  
10:30- the line for tickets  
  
A cold violet gaze stared directly ahead as if willing the line to move. Board emerald eyes swept the crowd as if judging, or looking for prey. Next to these two an aqua gaze sparkled with happiness and maybe just a bit of mischief as it swept the crowed seemingly searching for something. Or someone. "I'll be right back!" Omi dashed off to the right. "Hey, wait.!" The emerald eyes searched but did not find aqua anywhere. A minute later the aqua eyes were back with wide-eyed sapphire in tow. The violet eyes glared at the price of the tickets. "Aya-kun, don't forget one for Ken- kun!" With one eyebrow raised the violet glare hardened and purchased one more ticket.  
  
As they moved off to the side Yohji decided to ask first. "Oi Kenken, what are you doing here?" Ken blinked and looked up at the taller blond. "Omi asked me to go to the fair with him. What are *you* doing here?" Yohji looked at Omi who had his wide-eyed-I'm-so-innocent-look in full force. Ken followed Yohji's gaze. "Ah, I see. Well what about you Aya, why did you come?"  
  
Aya was scowling at Omi and didn't answer immediately. "Omi, you said you had a school project to do research for." His tone could have frosted the sun. ~Uh-oh looks like Aya caught on.~ Omi widened his smile even more and added a few kawaii innocent blinks to his eyes. "Well I do have to pick up some information while we are here. Demo, I thought it would be good for all of us to enjoy a day of fun together."  
  
Yohji glared and raised an eyebrow as he asked, "All of us Omi?" Omi gulped, then grinned as he grabbed his ticket from Aya and ran to the entrance gate. "Hey!" Yohji took off in hot pursuit, but came up short at the gate because he didn't have his ticket. He stood there impatiently waiting for Aya to walk, with Ken in tow, to the gate. He glared as Aya took his time and slowly handed out the tickets.  
  
As soon as they got through the gate they were accosted by a guy wanting to take their picture. Thinking quickly Yohji grabbed Ken's jacket from around his waist and threw it over the unsuspecting brunettes head. "No photos! No photos of my client!" Yohji yelled while pushing Ken in front of him. The photo guy watched for a moment then shrugged and turned abruptly running into icy violet eyes. The poor boy looked like he was going to urinate on himself as he yelped and quickly walked to another gate entrance. Aya snorted and followed Yohji and a confused Ken.  
  
"What the hell was that all about Yohji?!" Ken had finally gotten Yohji to let go and took the jacket off of his head. "Sorry Kenken, I just really don't like those guys and their damn photos!"  
  
"Well why don't you try being normal and saying 'no'?"  
  
Yohji looked aghast. "But where's the fun in that Kenken?"  
  
"Come on! We need to find Omi." Aya barked as he started to walk away. "Aya, he's right there." Ken pointed to the information stand where Omi was holding something in his hand and talking to a girl at the booth. The three older Weiss members walked over just as Omi finished his talk with the girl. "Ok, I got a map and I found out where I need to go to get my research info. So now lets have some fun!" Omi laughed as he took off into the fun zone, which was conveniently located right next to the entrance. Ken laughed too and took off after him.  
  
Yohji rolled his eyes and sauntered after the two hyper boys. Aya stood still and stared at nothing, attempting to kill with his glare. "Would you like a map Sir?" the girl at the booth inquired. Aya shrugged, accepted the map and started after his teammates before he lost them in the crowd. When he caught up Omi and Ken were trying to decide what tickets would be the best buy and Yohji was drinking something that looked suspiciously like.. "Yohji, is that beer?"  
  
"Yea, it's not too bad either. Want some?" Yohji shook the cup in Aya's direction. "It's only.." Aya looked at his watch, "ten forty-five in the morning." ~Oh ye gods it's going to be a long day.~ "It's never to early to drink!" Yohji declared as he took a big sip. Aya scowled even harder. Then he walked over to Omi and Ken who were still debating. "Omi, since it seems you don't need my help, I am going home. You can ride back with Ken."  
  
Omi turned wide eyes at Aya. "Buy Aya-kun!" His eyes started to tear up. "You said you would go to the fair with mee~ee." The youngest members' lip started to tremble and he made a sad little whimpering noise. Aya was just getting up the nerve to say 'no' to that face when a group of girls caught site of Omi's kawaii little face. High pitched squealing could be heard for miles as they rushed over to pat his head and pinch his cheeks. "He is so kawaii!!"  
  
"Just look at that little face!" The girls gushed over Omi. "But what's wrong little one? You look so sad." One girl turned to Aya and glared. "Are you picking on him?" Aya took a step back, this girl was scary. Omi sniffled and peeked up through his bangs. "He doesn't want to stay here at the fair with us." He hiccupped right at the end just for effect.  
  
Suddenly all the girls, save one who was hugging Omi, turned and glared at Aya. He took another step back as the force of so many angry, overprotective girls took matters into their own hands. "How could you just leave that poor little thing!" The girls gathered in a circle and bombarded Aya with questions and accusations.  
  
Eventually Yohji took pity on Aya and sauntered over. "Now, now girls. Give the poor boy a moment to speak." He winked at one and she swooned into the girl next to her. Aya opened his mouth, but was afraid to say the wrong thing. Yes for the first time ever, Abyssinian was afraid for his life. Yohji stepped in smoothly and took over the situation. "Now Aya, I'm sure you didn't mean it right?" Yohji put an arm around Aya's shoulders, smacking him in the back of the head in the process to let him know that if he valued his life he should play along. Aya nodded woodenly.  
  
"See girls. Aya isn't going to leave." He smiled a very charming smile. "In fact he was just about to buy Omi and Ken all day wrist bands for the rides. Weren't you Aya?" Yohji stared hard into Aya's eyes. The red head nodded again and walked over towards Omi like a puppet. Omi walked up to him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you Aya-kun!" He squealed. All the girls squealed too and rushed to give Omi a hug and say goodbye.  
  
Ken pushed Aya over to the ticket booth before he could go back on what Yohji had offered. Omi waved as the last of the girls walked away and then turned back to his friends. Yohji stepped up to Omi and put his elbow on the shorter boys shoulder. "I gotta hand it to you Omi, you sure know how to work a crowd." Yohji smiled down at the genki little one. Omi gave him a mischievous smile, "You're not so bad yourself. old man." Omi laughed as he danced away from the swat Yohji aimed at him. He ducked behind Ken and peeked up over the brunettes shoulder.  
  
Just then Aya called them over to the booth. Omi and Ken put their arms up for the ticket lady to strap on the bracelet. Yohji was looking out across the grounds as he lit a cigarette. "Oi Yohji-kun, put your arm up here!" Omi grabbed Yohji's arm and held it as the bracelet was strapped on. Yohji turned to see what Omi was doing with his arm and bit back a yelp as he saw the bracelet. "I am NOT going on those rides of death!"  
  
Omi turned his say puppy eyes up to jade orbs. "B-but Yohji! You don't want to go on the rides with me?" The quivering lip was back. "O-oi! Okay, okay! Just don't make that face at me!" Yohji hated that face. He couldn't deny it anything. He took a drag on his cigarette and balefully glared at the 'rides of death'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehe join us next time for the 'rides of death' ^^ and fun fair junk food ^^  
  
Thanks for reading, please review?!? ^__~ 


	3. Rides of Death

Disclaimer- how could anyone actually *own* the pretty weiss boys?!  
  
a/n- thanks for all your reviews ^^ sorry if this chapter sucks or is boring- I promise it will get better soon! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
He took a drag on his cigarette and balefully glared at the 'rides of death'.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm hungry!!" Ken was pulling on Aya's sleeve. "No. I am not buying you food. It's not even lunch time yet."  
  
"Aya-kun I'm hungry too." Omi looked up through his eyelashes. "N-no! That look is not working again today." Aya growled. Omi was just about to turn the 'look' on Yohji when he volunteered himself. "I'll buy. Lets go." Yohji turned his face away so they wouldn't see the relief. Not only had he managed to avoid the 'look' but he saved himself from the death rides, for a little while at least. "Yay!" Omi and Ken yelled as they raced off to figure out what they wanted.  
  
Aya walked along side Yohji. "So what do you have against the rides anyway?" Yohji turned incredulous eyes on Aya. "Are you kidding?! Just look at those things! Do they look safe to you? They're not even bolted into the ground! They're made to be portable and I'm positive that they just slap them back together when they get here!" Yohji was starting to get hysterical. Aya calmly slapped him. "Get a hold of yourself. You sound really pathetic Kudou." Yohji rubbed his face and glared at Aya. He started muttering, "Just you wait unit you get on one. Then you'll see!" The two oldest finally caught up with the two youngest who were standing in front of a food booth.  
  
Aya looked up at the sign and grimaced. There is no way this kind of food would taste good, let alone be good for you. Omi looked up at Yohji, smiled and pulled him towards the line. "Come on, I'm hungry!" Ken was right behind them while Aya just stood there glaring at the booth.  
  
Omi ordered a chili cheese dog and fries while Ken ordered a hamburger with chili fries. "It's just not a fair with out chili." Ken smiled as he sniffed his fries. Yohji ordered a cheese pizza figuring it would do the least amount of damage, and of course he got a beer. "We should get something for Aya." Omi looked up at the board trying to figure out something their leader might possibly, maybe just a little, enjoy. After debating for a minute he ordered and went to sit down with Ken while Yohji paid. "Oi Aya! Come sit down with us, the Chibi got something for you too." (1)  
  
Aya made a face and went to join the three that were already digging into their food. He glanced at Ken and Omi's food and winced. Omi looked up and saw his face. "Don't worry Aya-kun. I got you something a little less messy." Aya sat next to Yohji and across from Ken. Omi pushed a plate in front of him while Yohji set down a coke. "It's okay Aya, it wont bite." Aya sneered at Yohji and looked at the.. thing on his plate. It was a square bun with something brown and mushy looking on it. Aya was afraid to pick it up let alone eat it.  
  
Omi swallowed his food and said, "It's a roast beef sandwich Aya-kun. They're really good. Just try it." Aya looked at Omi's earnest face. He knew the young blond would not give him something he would hate, unlike the other two, he could trust Omi. So Aya delicately tried to pick up the sandwich without getting any of it on him. He took a small bite from the corner and chewed thoughtfully. It actually wasn't that bad. So he continued to eat it much to the amazement of the other three. Yohji wandered off in search of another beer and quickly came back triumphant.  
  
There was virtually no conversation as everyone quickly ate their food. As Omi was trying to wipe off his fingers on the pathetically thin napkins he looked up and burst out laughing. Ken and Yohji looked startled and stared at Omi as he cracked up. Omi tried to tell them, but he couldn't get any words out around the laughter. Finally he just pointed to Aya. Both Ken and Yohji swung their gazes to the red head in time to see him give a shi-ne glare at Omi. It might have been scary too, except for the sauce that was all over his mouth. Ken and Yohji started laughing as Aya quickly tried to wipe off the slick substance with those god-awful napkins that just fall apart. Finally he gave up and throwing one more glare at the group he stalked to the bathroom that was just across the lane from their table.  
  
All three had stopped laughing at his glare, but as soon as he was in the bathroom the burst out laughing again. "I wish I had brought my camera! That was priceless!" Omi was laughing so hard he had to practically lay on the table to stay upright. Yohji chuckled at the little one. "You shouldn't be so quick to laugh Chibi. You have chili all over your face!" Omi started pouting. "Well you try eating one of those and not getting it on you!"  
  
"Aww I was just kidding Omi. Come on we all need to clean up." Yohji stood up and quickly chugged down the rest of his beer. They quickly threw out all of their trash and went to join Aya in the bathroom. They walked in just as Aya was walking out. "Well be right out Aya, don't go anywhere with out us!" Yohji sang as he sauntered in.  
  
Ken finished up quickly and went outside to wait with Aya. Omi was standing at the urinal minding his own business when Yohji walked up and leaned against the partition. "That was a good lunch ne Chibi?" Omi stared down and started to blush. "O-oi do you mind?!"  
  
"Nope, not at all." Yohji smiled at the smaller blonds discomfort. Omi turned even reader as Yohji continued to stand there and make small talk. "You about done there Chibi? I think you're starting a new record."  
  
"Go away Yohji-kun!" Omi finally blurted out. "My, my aren't we touchy today." Yohji laughed and finally left the poor boy alone. Omi quickly finished up, washed his hands, and joined everyone else outside.  
  
"Hey Omi, are you okay?" Ken looked worried that his little friend had been in there for so long. Omi's ears turned red as he said, "I-I'm fine Ken- kun. Let's go on some rides now!" He finished with a triumphant smirk on his face starting directly at Yohji. "O-oi! We just ate! You can't go on rides right after you eat!" Yohji looked around desperately for something to distract them with.  
  
"Are you scared Yohji?" Ken decided he wanted in on giving Yohji a bad time. It was so rare to see the tall blond so flustered. "N-no. It's Just bad for you to go on rides after you eat."  
  
"I think the rides here are pretty tame Kudou, I'm sure you can handle them." Aya smirked. He was starting to understand why Yohji enjoyed teasing Omi and Ken so much. They boxed Yohji in as they started walking back towards the fun zone. "It's okay Yohji-kun, we'll start with something easy." Omi grinned up at him and he felt his will starting to cave. "Oh look over there! We'll go on the giant slide. You can't be scared of a slide Yohji."  
  
Yohji looked at the giant green slide that had little bumps you went over as you went down. It, indeed, did not look scary. And the frame looked pretty solid. "Okay Omi. We'll go on the slide." Omi made a happy squeak and rushed over to the line. They all grabbed a sack at the bottom of the stairs and started up the steps. When the reached the top Ken and Omi decided that they should all start at the same time and see who got to the bottom first. Just as Omi put his sack down the ride attendant walked over to him. "Hey kid, you have to go down with an adult." Omi looked up, startled. Unless he was acting pouty he usually didn't get mistaken for a child. "But.."  
  
"No but's kid. Go down with your brother." The guy pointed at Yohji. Ken snickered and Aya just sat down. Yohji tried to hide his laugh as he sat down and motioned for Omi to come sit with him. Omi threw a dirty look at the guy and sat down between Yohji's legs. Yohji immediately put his arms around Omi's waist and the pushed off.  
  
Omi didn't even feel the slide down, he was too busy concentrating on how good it felt to be held by Yohji. Omi had hugged Yohji lots of times, but this felt very different. Different and very nice. Omi had a huge smile on his face by the time they reached the bottom. But that smile quickly disappeared as Ken started teasing him.  
  
"Oi little boy, we should measure you to make sure you can go on the 'big people' rides." Omi growled and started chasing Ken. "Ken you'd better run fast and hope he doesn't catch you!" Yohji called after him. The tall blond chuckled as he watched Ken running for dear life. He turned to Aya. "Should we attempt to catch them?"  
  
Aya grunted. "Ken can take care of himself." Yohji looked closely at Aya's face, was that a smile? Yohji smiled and whistled as he started walking in the direction Omi had gone. ~Will wonders never cease! Aya was actually smiling.~ As Aya caught up to him he noticed Yohji's smile. "Keep laughing it up Kudou, because when they come back they'll want to go on more rides." Aya laughed to himself as Yohji missed a step and his face paled. ~Yes, this is definitely fun.~  
  
~*~  
  
Eventually Omi stopped chasing Ken and they found their way back to Yohji and Aya. "What shall we go on now?" Omi asked looking around. "How about the haunted house ride?" Ken had an odd gleam in his eye. Omi gulped. "A- anno."  
  
"What's the matter Chibi? Scared?" Yohji laughed at the look Omi shot him. "No." Omi returned sullenly. "Great than lets go!" Ken grabbed Aya's hand and pulled him to the ride. Aya's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head at the contact. "Come on Chibi, lets not get left behind." Yohji laughed as he pushed Omi towards the ride.  
  
As they came up to the ride Ken was pushing Aya into a cart. He jumped in as soon as Aya was sitting down. Ken turned and winked at Omi as the cart took off. Omi gulped again. "Oh no."  
  
"What's wrong Chibi?" Yohji was starting to get concerned at the paleness of the little blonds face. "I-I think this is the ride that I heard some of my friends at school talking about." Omi was looking paler by the second.  
  
"It's okay Chibi. I'll protect you from the big bad boogie man." Yohji pushed Omi into the cart and sat down next to him. "Besides you are a trained assassin. Can it really be that scary?" Omi held onto the safety bar for dear life. "I guess we'll find out." And with that the ride started.  
  
Half way through the ride Omi was had his face buried in Yohji's chest as Yohji held onto Omi for dear life. When the ride finally stopped the two stumbled out and found a very pale Ken and Aya waiting for them.  
  
"That is the most fucking scary thing I have ever seen!" Ken shuddered at the memory. "I'm going to have nightmares for a week!"  
  
"You're going to have nightmares? Gods I think that last chick was burned into my retina eternally. Nobody could possibly wear that much pink and be real!"(2) Yohji shuddered at the memory. Even Aya looked shaken. "I never knew such things existed." He looked up at the sign over the ride. It read 'Fashion Police's Worst Cases Unveiled.'  
  
"Ken that wasn't a haunted house, you baka!" Ken looked at the sign and hung his head. "I know, but I kept hearing people talking about it and I wanted to see it. Sorry guys I didn't know it was going to be *that* bad." Ken looked at Omi who hadn't said a word since coming out. The small blond had his head still buried in Yohji's chest and his arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
Ken walked over. "I'm sorry Omi, I promise I'll make it up to you." He put his hand on the shorter boys shoulder, but Omi still did not look up. Ken looked worriedly at Yohji, who just shrugged. "Hey Omi?" Ken moved to Omi's side and bent down to put his face on the same level. Omi peaked up, smiled, and winked at Ken. Ken bit back a laugh. He had known that Omi had a thing for Yohji, but hadn't expected he would do anything about it. "Gee Yohji, I guess he was really traumatized by the whole thing. Why don't you two sit down for a while?"  
  
Yohji nodded and moved over to a bench. As he sat down Omi plopped himself in Yohji's lap and buried his face in the taller blonds neck. Ken chuckled watching the genki little one's actions. "Come on Aya, lets go on that ride over there." Ken waved in a general direction and started pushing the red head away. Surprisingly Aya didn't resist or yell at Ken. The brunette looked back at Yohji, glanced at Omi's huddled form, and winked at Yohji. The taller blond blinked and looked confusedly after the retreating brunette.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1)- I don't know any Japanese junk food- so they are eating American junk food ^^  
  
(1) hehe- couldn't resist ^^ Relena from gundam wing o.0  
  
join us next time for even more rides of death and pretty weiss boys acting like. well- boys ^^  
  
please review???? ^__~ 


	4. The evil chair lift

a/n- sorry this took so long to get out -_- the -real- world can really suck. And I don't mean the show. as always- massively unbeta'd all booboo are mine -_-;  
~Last time- Omi is 'scared' and in Yohji's lap, while Ken has dragged Aya away to another ride.~  
  
~*~  
  
When they came back Yohji was still in the same spot, as was Omi. However somehow Yohji seemed to have gotten his hands on another beer. "Good gods Yohji! How many is that now?" Ken and Aya looked disapprovingly at the green eyed man. "Hey! It's not like I can do anything else right now." To prove his point he looked down at the small form in his lap. Ken rolled his eyes. "Well then lets do something nice and relaxing. How about looking at the garden exhibit?"  
  
Omi finally looked up from Yohji's neck. "Okay!" He hopped off and started walking with Ken. Yohji blinked and looked at Aya. "Does he seem to be acting weird to you?" Aya's lips twitched. "No. He seems fine." The red head had caught the expression on Omi's face earlier and had come to the conclusion of what was going on. Ken had confirmed that suspicion when they were away from the other two. Aya thought it was a good idea. Maybe Omi would tame Yohji down a bit. He smiled to himself as he followed the two younger boys.  
  
Ahead of the two older boys Omi was consulting Ken. "So do you think it'll work?" Omi looked up hopefully at Ken. The brunette smiled down on his friend. "I'm not sure Omi, but I hope so. Will you help me with Aya?" Omi grinned. He just knew Ken had a crush on Aya, but this was the first time the brunette had admitted it. "Of course!" Omi hugged Ken and started bouncing quickly towards the garden building.  
  
Yohji saw Omi hug Ken and start towards the building. Green eyes followed the shorter blonds moves as a wistful smile tugged his lips. Aya saw the smile and made a mental note to tell Ken about it. The red head was feeling meddlesome today and wanted to get involved in this obvious plot to get the two blonds together. Just then he saw Ken turn and wave at them to hurry up. Little did the red head know that there was a plot out to get him as well.  
  
~*~  
  
Inside the garden building Yohji leaned against a wall and watched Omi as wide aqua eyes tired to look at everything all at once. Ken was laughing at Omi's expression and suggested that they walk around the path. Yohji's eyes followed the two until the muttering going on next to him finally registered. Aya was standing next to Yohji and staring at the flower arrangements behind the glass.  
  
Aya continued to mutter even as Yohji turned around to have a look. "I can't believe they'd even show that one. Just look at how poorly the flowers have been set." (1) He continued on in this vain until Ken came back. "Oi, I think we'd better get Aya out of here before he starts lecturing on flower arranging." Yohji smirked at the dirty look the red head shot him. Ken walked over and stood next to Aya. "Which one were you looking at?" Aya pointed to the particular arrangement that was irking him. "Oh, your right. That is pretty bad." Aya smirked at Yohji. "See, Ken agrees with me."  
  
"Gee, I'm so surprised." Yohji rolled his eyes as he muttered under his breath. Omi came bouncing back just then. "Hey lets go on a few more rides." Ken quickly agreed and before the two older boys had a chance to complain they were out the door. "Come on Kudou, time for a few more 'rides of doom'." Aya snickered as he started walking out the door. "You know Aya, I'm really seeing your sadistic side today. And I don't like it." Yohji added with a frown.  
  
Aya just looked at him and then continued walking. ~Well at least it's an emotion. Hanging out with Ken and Omi must finally be cracking that icy shell.~ Yohji spotted a vender and made a quick stop. As he caught up with Aya he got a frosty violate glare. "What?! It's only beer. It's not like I'm drunk or anything." Aya looked closely at Yohji's face. The blond may not be drunk, but he was definitely getting buzzed.  
  
"Hey guys over here!" Ken waved them over to a large map that he and Omi were looking at. "We're going to take the sky lift over to the other side of the park. There are more rides over there." Ken grinned and started towards the line. Omi looked a little pale as he followed his friend. Aya put a hand on the shorter boys' shoulder. "What's wrong Omi?"  
  
Wide aqua eyes turned up to his face as he smiled weakly. "It's okay Aya- kun. I just don't like this thing.." He gestured to the lift, "very much."  
  
"We don't have to go on it you know."  
  
"No, it's okay. It's the fastest way to get over there and will save us a lot of walking." Aya squeezed his shoulder and walked ahead with Ken.  
  
"What's wrong, oh Chibi one?" Yohji grinned as he slung an arm over Omi's shoulders. Omi cocked an eyebrow at the taller boy. "Having a little too much fun there, old man?" Omi stressed the last part. "O-oi! I am not old!" Yohji stood up strait. "I'll have you know I'm in the prime of life and health." He strutted a little just to prove his point.  
  
Omi rolled his eyes. "Okay oh inebriated one." Yohji growled. "I am *not* drunk!" Omi snickered, "Me thinks he doth protest too much." Yohji growled again and grabbed Omi. "I can still take you down!" He started tickling the shorter boy mercilessly. When they got into line Aya shot Yohji a dirty look. Yohji stopped tickling Omi and stuck out his tongue at Aya. "You are such a prude Aya." The red head 'hnd' and turned away.  
  
When it was finally their turn Ken and Aya got on first. They stood on the little platform and waited for the seat to scoop them up. As they rose into the air Aya pulled down the safety bar and Ken looked over his shoulder and waved at the two on the ground. Omi gave Ken a small smile and waved back, but he gulped and turned pale as he stepped up onto the little platform.(2) Yohji noticed this and put his hand on Omi's shoulder. "Don't worry. These things are perfectly safe." Omi found that statement terribly ironic and laughed a little. Just then the seat came around and scooped them up.  
  
Omi pulled down the safety bar immediately and had a death grip on it. He turned his head just a little so he could see Yohji out of the corner of his eye. "You think this ride is safe?" Yohji was relaxing back against the seat and wasn't even touching the bar. "Sure. This ride is here all year long. It never gets moved or put back together. So it's nice and stationary." He patted the seat.  
  
Omi rolled his eyes at the odd logic behind that statement. However rolling his eyes was a bad idea. It made him feel dizzy and he gripped the bar even tighter. "Sheesh Omi, you're going to bend the bar." Yohji scooted closer to the shorter boy and put his arm around the thin shoulders. "See? I won't let you fall Chibi." Omi relaxed just the slightest bit and leaned against Yohji's side. He put his head on the taller mans chest and breathed deeply of the scents that were Yohji. The taller man smiled down at the golden head resting against him.  
  
~*~  
  
Ken was turned half way around in his seat trying to see how Omi was doing. "Ken quit it. You're making the seat rock." Worried sapphire eyes looked back at violet. "I just want to make sure he's okay. He really doesn't like this thing." Ken's eyes swung back to try and seen his little friend. "Ken." Aya growled as the brunette continued to shift around in his seat. "Ken look at me!" The younger boys head snapped around and locked eyes with angry violate. "Omi is perfectly able to take care of himself. And besides Yohji is right there with him, and you know he would never let anything happen to Omi." Aya stared Ken down. The younger boy sighed and relented.  
  
He pouted and shifted back around to face the front. However his movements caused the seat to rock even more and a pale hand shot out to grab the bar. Ken quickly looked up at Aya's face and tried hard not to laugh out loud. "I guess Omi's not the only one who doesn't like this ride." Ken lost the battle and laughed out loud at the glare Aya shot him. Ken kept laughing, "I-it's not working Aya. Your glare just doesn't have the same effect when you are holding onto this thing for dear life." The brunette shifted around again and made the chair swing back and forth. Aya now had both hands on the bar and was glaring at Ken with everything he had. "Aya you are perfectly safe. Gravity alone would keep you in the chair and you have this nice friendly bar just to be sure."  
  
Aya continued to glare and Ken grinned back sadistically. He rocked the chair some more and then a really wicked idea struck him. He put both hands on the bar and started wriggling down underneath it. "Ooh, ooh. Look I'm gonna fall." Ken grinned, his butt was barely even on the seat as he dangled out from beneath the bar. Aya's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "Knock it off Ken!" Aya tried to drag him back onto the seat. Ken slapped his help away with one hand. "It's fine Aya. I'm not going to fall."  
  
Just then the whole ride shook a little and Ken who only had one hand holding onto the bar slipped off even further. He quickly reached out and grabbed the bar pulling himself back into a sitting position. He was going to grin at Aya when he felt a very solid fist hit his shoulder. "Stupid baka! You almost did fall." Ken turned his pale face to Aya, "I know. I'm sorry." He hung his head and looked at his feet. The truth was that had really scared him too. ~But seeing Aya so worried was worth it.~ Ken smiled to himself and kept both hands on the bar until they got off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
(1) I don't know much about flower arrangements, but I can just see Aya getting all bent out of shape if it was done wrong ^^  
  
(2) I hate these things too! They're just scary o.0  
  
I just have to say, my stupid friend did that whole 'look I'm falling off the seat' thing to me. And she really did almost fall too. Gods I hate those things!!!  
  
Well I hope this didn't suck or was too terribly ooc.. Please review and tell me what you thought! ^^  
  
I'm off to bed for some much needed sleep! ^__~ 


	5. Teasing Ken

a/n- @.@ eeee. Sorry it's a short chapter, but there will be more soon!  
  
Warnings/notes- this story takes place before Aya-chan wakes up and after Omi gets his memory back. Ummm- dramatic!Yohji and mucho teasing of Kenken are the only things that comes to mind ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken and Aya stood by the exit waiting for the other two to get off. Aya was pointedly *not* looking at Ken. "Look Aya, I'm sorry. I was just messing around." Ken felt really bad and didn't want Aya to be mad at him all day. Aya continued to stare at the exit in silence. Ken walked around him so he could look the taller boy in the eye. "I mean it. I really am sorry. Please don't be mad at me all day." Aya was trying to ignore him, but those beautiful, sorrow filled eyes bore right into his own. The red head relented and sighed. Ken relaxed and started to smile just as Aya punched him in the shoulder, hard. "Don't ever do anything like that again, understand?" Ken nodded and then leaned forward and hugged Aya. Violet eyes looked about ready to fall out of the socket.  
  
"Hey, hey now. None of that in public." Yohji walked by and slapped Aya on the ass. The red head jumped, spun around to glare at Yohji, and backed up directly into Ken. They both went down on the ground hard. "Ow! Aya get your skinny ass off of me." Ken playfully shoved the taller boy off. Yohji walked back over to watch the show. "And when did you first notice that Aya had a skinny ass Kenken?" Ken looked up startled. Omi walked over next to Yohji and decided to join in on the fun. "Yea Ken-kun? Why the sudden fascination with his butt?" The brunette slowly picked himself up off the ground and started blushing. "N-no.. I-I." Ken was looking around wildly trying to find a distraction. "Leave him alone you two." Aya said as he stood up.  
  
"Oi Aya, when did you start defending Ken? Do you like him staring at your butt?" Yohji was really getting into this. Aya refused to give into such stupid tactics, but he felt his cheeks getting a little warm. "Ooh. Look, I think he's blushing!" Omi squealed while peeking out from behind Yohji. He loved to tease too, but the shorter boy didn't want to face the wrath of Aya head on.  
  
"Come on you guys, I thought we were going to go on some rides." Ken was standing a further away looking around the isle. "You can't avoid the topic Kenken!" Yohji walked up behind him and pinched him soundly on the butt. The taller blond was really getting into a serious teasing mode. "H-hey!" Ken covered his butt with his hands and whorled around, his entire face beet red. "Oh leave him alone now Yohji, you've had your fun." Omi had decided to come to his friends defense knowing how flustered the brunette could get. "Would you rather I pinch *your* butt Chibi?" Omi squealed and took off running with Yohji right behind. Ken laughed, relieved that Omi had taken the spot light off of him. Aya walked up to stand next to him as they watched the two blonds running around. "It looks like it's working Ken." Ken flushed at having Aya standing so close and actually using his name. It made his whole body tingle. "W-we.." Ken coughed to clear his throat, "we'd better stop them before security yells at them." They headed out to round up the two rowdy boys.  
  
When Ken and Aya caught up they were all standing in front of a carousel. Ken looked at it with a wistful sigh. "Let's go on this." He said smiling. "Feeling nostalgic Kenken?" Yohji asked coming up to stand next to the shorter boy. "Yea maybe a little." Yohji smiled down at him. "I agree lets go on the carousel."  
  
Yohji got on with Omi close behind. Ken continued walking around, looking at each of the horses. Curious, Aya followed him. The brunette finally stopped in front of an all black horse. He stood next to it and rested his hand on it gently, a soft smile curving his lips. Aya stepped up behind him and sat on the horse next to the black one that had caught Ken's attention. Ken sat down on his horse and turned to Aya. "The black ones were always my favorite when I was a kid." His eyes looked distant as he leaned forward and rested his head on the pole.  
  
Aya said nothing, letting him enjoy his memories as the ride started up. As the music played and the horses moved up and down Aya remembered his own childhood and how his sister had loved carousels. She had always wanted the white horse and would proudly sit on it, declaring her self a princess. Sad eyes slid down and noticed that the horse he sat on was white. He smiled even as he felt the familiar prick in the back of his eyes. Aya felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Aya. I didn't even think about how this would make you feel." Violet eyes looked across and smiled sadly. "It's alright Ken. It's good to remember something happy about her." Ken nodded and stayed silent through the rest of the ride.  
  
~*~  
  
On the other side of the carousel an entirely different mood was present. When the ride started up Omi's horse jerked as it began rising up and down. The blond wobbled a bit and felt a hand reach out to steady him. Omi looked up with wide, embarrassed eyes. "I didn't think this one moved." He explained sheepishly. Yohji smiled down on the boy. He had gotten off of his horse, which wasn't moving, to steady Omi. He stood next to the younger boy and left his hand where it was. "Ken looked kind of sad." Omi remarked. "Yes he did. It's probably because he remembers riding these with his family when he was little." Yohji was looking strait ahead with an odd look on his face.  
  
"I don't think I've ever been on one before." Omi was searching through his meager memories of childhood. Yohji's head snapped around in surprise. "Never?" Omi shook his head, "No. I'm think I'd remember something like that." Yohji looked at the blond head bobbing next to him. Omi's face was unreadable. "Are you sure Chibi?"  
  
"Yea I'm pretty sure. My father.." Omi winced, "was always too busy to take me anywhere. And my brothers.." he winced again, "were also very busy and only played with me at home." Yohji moved his hand around Omi's waist and gave the smaller boy a squeeze. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up the past."  
  
Omi smiled up at him. "It's alright Yohji-kun. I'd rather have my first memory of this be with a friend rather than them anyway." Yohji smiled sadly and ruffled the boys honey hair. Yohji looked forward again and got lost in his thoughts. ~He isn't really a Chibi. No mere child has been through the kind of things he has. I wonder if we'll ever know how it is he's managed to stay so sweet and caring through all of this.~  
  
When the ride ended Yohji was still looking forward. Omi opened his mouth to say something when he saw Ken and Aya getting off together. They both looked at peace for just a moment. Omi elbowed Yohji hard in the ribs. Yohji squeaked and glared at Omi. He just laughed at the older boy and pointed to their friends. "It looks like my plan to get those two together is working." Yohji's mouth dropped open. The twin shock of Aya looking relatively happy and Omi's confession floored him. He had never thought the little blond had it in him. Or would approve of that kind of relationship. He just stared at the boy until Omi hopped off the horse and yanked on his arm. "Yohji-kun, we have to get off now. Come on!" Omi pulled the stunned Yohji off the ride and over to the others.  
  
"Oi what happened to Yohji?" Ken leered in the tall blonds face. Yohji snapped to and pulled Ken into a romantic embrace. "Why whatever do you mean my dear Kenken?" Ken's eyes were enormous as he stared blankly up at the jade gaze. Yohji leaned his face down and made a kissy face a Ken. That woke the brunette up, and he pushed himself out of Yohji's grasp. He stumbled back a bit, but Aya was there to catch him. Ken looked at Omi who was cracking up and finally got that it was a joke. ~But he had looked so serious!~ Ken's mind reeled at the acting skills of his friend. He laughed, "Sorry Yohji, you're not my type." Yohji affected a wounded face. "That hurt Kenken." He clutched his chest dramatically, "You wound me so!" He winked at Omi. "So what *is* your type oh dark haired one?"  
  
Ken didn't take the bate and surprisingly didn't blush either. "Well not a playboy, that's for sure! I would want someone who would be loyal and not ogling everything that walks by." Ken folded his arms and nodded. Yohji clutched his chest again. "Oh Ken! The hurtful things you say to me!" Omi was almost falling over he was laughing so hard. Aya stood behind Ken and looked thoughtfully at the brunette's back. Ken chuckled at Yohji's over acting and turned to Omi who was still laughing. "Hey Omi, what ride to you want to go on now?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope y'all liked it ^^ the next chapter is one of my faves- so stay tuned ^^  
  
To tired to beg. *.* just please review? ^__~ 


	6. The boat ride

a/n- the -real- world sucks!!! -_- sorry this took so long, don't hurt me!! ^^ i even made it longer to apologize ^^  
  
warnings- this is my fave chapter ^^ let the shonen ai begin!!  
  
"Hey Omi, what ride to you want to go on now?"  
  
~*~  
  
Omi wiped at his eyes and looked around him. "The boat ride!" He had seen little boats out of the corner of his eye and had taken a guess as to what they were. Yohji sighed loudly and put the back of his hand to his head. "Now they want to drown me!" Aya looked at him and snorted, "Come on drama queen, lets go." Yohji immediately stopped and stared at the rare humor coming from their 'fearless leader' as he had dubbed him. He looked around to see if anyone else had witnessed the miracle, but alas, Omi and Ken had walked away and seemed to be deep in conversation. ~Now that's a shame they missed it.~ Yohji turned back to Aya and looked at him very seriously. "I am not a queen." He stated firmly. Aya smirked at him. "You're right." He said, edging away. "You're more like a princess." Aya turned and walked quickly away snickering. He wouldn't run, but he wanted witnesses around when Yohji came after him. As it was the tall blond was left speechless and flat footed.  
  
Yohji finally regained use of his body and took off after Aya. When he reached everyone they were already in line. He walked right up to the red head and thrust his face in so close they were touching noses. "I will get you for that!" He hissed quietly. Ken and Omi looked on in confusion. "What are you talking about Yohji?" Ken walked up next to Aya and looked questioningly at both of them. "Never mind Ken." Yohji said while still glaring at Aya. ~Wow, he didn't even call me 'Kenken'. He must be mad about something.~ Ken blinked up at fuming jade eyes.  
  
"Yohji-ku~un!" The slight pout in that was unmistakable. Everyone turned to Omi. He smiled his most genki smile. "You're going to sit with me aren't you?" He blinked his large aqua eyes questioningly. Yohji's face melted instantly and he smiled. "Of course I will Chibi." Yohji ignored Aya and Ken as he walked past to stand by Omi. "Good." Omi muttered under his breath. "What was that Omi?" Ken grinned mischievously. Omi blushed ever so slightly. "Nothing Ken-KUN." He stressed the last part menacingly. "I just thought you would want to sit with Aya-kun on this ride." Omi laughed at the red tint of Ken's face.  
  
Yohji was just sitting down in the boat when he heard that comment. He looked up as Omi quickly scrambled into the boat to get away from Ken. Then something struck Yohji as very odd and he wondered why he hadn't noticed it earlier. The boat was pink. Not only was it pink, it had hearts on it too. His sudden suspicion was confirmed as he looked up at the sign just at the boat left the dock. This was not just a 'boat ride' it was a 'tunnel of love' ride. Yohji looked down at Omi with surprise. Omi looked back up at him with not-so-innocent eyes and smiled. Yohji had never seen that particular smile on the little one before. It was the last thing he could see as they disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel.  
  
"Omi?" Yohji reached out blindly searching for the other blonds hand. He found it and pulled the shorter boy to his side. He cursed the lack of light as his mind spun around in circles looking for answers. "Gomen Yohji- kun. It was mostly meant for a joke.. anno.. demo would you.. do you..?" Omi wasn't sure what exactly to say. He hadn't really meant anything by getting on the ride, but Yohji's face had looked so serious just as they had entered and now he couldn't see anything. Yohji pulled Omi even closer to his side. "Could you possibly want a pathetic playboy like me Omi?"  
  
Omi's heart jumped at the question. ~He's taking it seriously!~ His mind and heart were leaping for joy. "H-hai Yohji-kun." Omi wanted to say so many things, but nothing would come out of his mouth. Yohji gently pulled him onto his lap and hugged him close. "I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you Omi." Yohji whispered in his ear. Omi turned and wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck. "Yes you do Yohji-kun." Omi hugged him fiercely, putting everything he wanted to say into the embrace.  
  
Yohji brought his hand up and softy caressed the sweet face in front of him. He gently tipped the chin up and gave those sweet lips a very gentle kiss. Somewhere behind them there was an odd muffled shout, but they paid it no heed. The world had stopped spinning, if only for that moment, and nothing else mattered. Yohji broke the kiss and pulled back just a few inches, his face still hovering over the shorter boys. He wished that there was some light so he could see the look on Omi's face, but it didn't truly matter because he could feel the smile that radiated there.  
  
Omi giggled softly as Yohji's hair fell forward and caressed the sides of his face. He inhaled the slight smell and exhaled in a soft, content sigh. He leaned up just a bit and rubbed his nose against the tall blonds. Omi felt Yohji smile as the taller boy hugged the shorter to him. They both saw the light coming back and sighed in disappointment. That was one moment that could have lasted forever and would in both their minds. Yohji gently set Omi back down on the seat next to him, but kept his arm around the boys shoulder.  
  
When the boat pulled up to the dock Yohji stepped out and turned to Omi. He held his hand out to help the shorter boy up. Omi looked up shyly and took his hand. As they walked towards the exit Yohji didn't let go of his hand. Instead he laced their fingers together as they waited for Ken and Aya. Neither spoke as they leaned against the rail, they didn't want to break the serene silence surrounding them.  
  
Then as Aya and Ken's boat came out of the tunnel Omi perked up. "Look Yohji!" Omi pointed to the boat. Yohji smiled widely, but not at the boat. That was the first time Omi had said his name with out adding the honorific 'kun' to the end. Yohji slipped his arms around Omi as he looked at the tunnel. He whistled. "Well maybe that ride did them some good." He chuckled as he squeezed Omi. Omi's laughter joined in as they watched the site before them. Aya had one arm around Ken's shoulder and the other seemed to be holding his hand.  
  
Omi looked closer. "Aya doesn't look very happy though. Wait! Look at his hand." Omi was leaning over the rail with Yohji holding him in place. "Which hand?" Yohji chuckled. Omi elbowed him without ever taking his eyes off of the boat. "The one that looks like it's hold Ken-kun's hand. Aya's not holding his hand, he's holding both wrists together."  
  
Yohji looked closer. Indeed Aya was scowling and pinning both of Ken's wrists together, while the other arm held him down in place. As soon as the boat stopped Aya pushed Ken into the arms of the attendant to get him out of the boat. He then got out himself and walked away quickly. Ken looked terribly upset as he searched the crowd for Omi. His sapphire eyes finally settled on the little blond leaning on the rail where he was being held by Yohji. Ken stopped and looked again. He caught Omi's eye and smiled, gesturing at Yohji. Omi smiled back and nodded. Ken looked happy for his friend until his eyes settled on Aya's back. The red head was still stalking away from them.  
  
Omi looked up at Yohji. "Will you please calm Aya-kun down? I'll talk to Ken-kun." Yohji nodded, leaned forward and kissed Omi on the forehead. "Don't worry, I'll thaw the ice bitch for you." Omi tried not to laugh. "Yohji! Be nice to him." Omi shook his finger playfully at the taller boy. "Anything for you Chibi, if you promise to keep calling me that." Yohji winked and walked after Aya.  
  
Omi blinked and thought about that statement. Then he realized what he had done. "Oh!" He blushed as he looked at the retreating back of his new koi. Ken walked up and sank onto the curb next to Omi. "I am an idiot." He put his head in his hands. Omi quickly sat down next to his best friend and put an arm around his shoulders. "What happened Ken-kun?" Ken started hitting his head on his knees. "Ken-kun, stop!" Omi moved in front of him and tipped his head up so he could see the brunettes face. "Tell me what happened."  
  
Ken rubbed his face roughly. "Well Aya looked really mad when you said I might want to sit next to him on the ride. But we were already at the front of the line so he just got in. I tried to explain to him that you were just joking, but he just sat there and wouldn't look at me. So I tried to sit up and see what you and Yohji were doing. But when I shifted my weight the boat started to tip and Aya grabbed me and pushed me back down in the seat. He growled something and just sat there. So I tried to scoot away from him, but that made the boat tip again." Omi winced, it was one thing to do it once, but to do it twice definitely would piss off Aya. "So he grabbed me again and put his arm around my shoulders. I thought he was going to strangle me!" Ken looked at Omi for understanding, Omi nodded for him to continue. "Then he got even madder and told me to shut up and stay still. With his other hand he grabbed my wrists and held them together like I was a little child! And that's how you saw us when we came out." Omi nodded again as Ken resumed hitting his head on his knees. "I.." thump "am.." thump "such a.." thump "stupid baka!" thump thump. "Ken-kun stop hitting yourself!" Omi pulled on his arm until he looked up. "As far as I can tell, everything after the first time is Aya-kun's fault. If he wasn't so scary then you wouldn't have tried to get away from him." Ken nodded, but still looked upset.  
  
~*~  
  
Yohji walked quickly and caught up with Aya. He grabbed the red heads arm. "What the hell is your problem?" Aya spun around glaring at Yohji and growled. "Growling is not an answer. So what is your problem Aya?" Aya continued to glare at the tall blond and yanked his arm away. Yohji sighed and pushed a frustrated hand through his hair. "Look I know that you get irritated at Ken's clumsiness, but that is no reason to treat him like a child." Aya continued to glare. "You know he's not really a clumsy person. I mean come on! He was a professional athlete." Aya was still glaring, but Yohji noticed he was starting to soften just a little. "You know it's actually your fault anyway." Aya jerked and looked up. Yohji met his glare with one of his own. "Now tell me what happened." Aya shifted and moved his glare somewhere over Yohji's shoulder. "Tell me Aya."  
  
"He almost tipped the boat over, three times!" Aya crossed his arms and continued to glare. Yohji had to bite back a laugh, the fearless leader looked like a pouting child. "Okay, that does not sound like him. Tell me about the first time." Aya thought about it for a moment. "He wanted to see what you two were doing and tried to stand up. The whole boat started to tip so I grabbed him and told him to sit still." Yohji rolled his eyes, "Okay, so what happened after that?"  
  
"As soon as he was sitting he started moving around and almost tipped us again." Aya was getting red in the face. If there was one thing he hated it was people who made the same mistake twice. "Was he just moving around for no reason, or was he trying to get away from your scary self?" Yohji folded his arms and cocked a hip, he could already see where this was going. "He.. I.. don't know why." Aya was looking less red and more thoughtful. ~Good , I have him on the right track.~ "So he was probably trying to get away from you 'cause he thought you were mad. Then what happened?"  
  
"He started wiggling around and wouldn't stop."  
  
"So what, you grabbed him again. Around the neck I'd bet." Yohji arched an eyebrow. Aya looked sullen. "Yes." Yohji threw his hands up in the air. "Well he probably thought you were trying to strangle him! You know he's afraid of you on a good day, he was probably terrified of pissing you off. And the boy has a terribly over active imagination. So then what happened?"  
  
"I pulled him over and put my arm on his shoulders to hold him down. And I pinned his wrists together to hold him still." Aya was looking pouty again. Yohji shook his head and hit Aya on the arm. "You baka! You scared the crap out of him and have the audacity to blame the whole thing on him?!" Yohji was gesturing wildly. "Look, I know he shouldn't have stood up, but he just wanted to see. Is that such a crime? Everything after that is completely your fault." Aya had been glaring, but stopped at the last statement.  
  
"How do you figure it was my fault?" Yohji stared him strait in the eye. "He likes you Aya, he wants your respect and values your leadership. All he ever does is try to be good enough for you. And this is how you repay him every time! You demean him and treat him like a child. The only reason he becomes clumsy is because he want so much to please you and gain your approval. But at the same time he is afraid of you and your disapproval. He's so worried about screwing up that he gets uptight and does screw up. So cut the poor boy some slack, he thinks you hate him anyway."  
  
Aya dropped his arms as he pondered what the tall blond had said. He looked at Yohji. "Does he really think I hate him?" Yohji rolled his eyes. "What would you expect him to think? All you ever do is yell or glare at him." Yohji reached out and squeezed Aya's shoulder. "I'm going to go back and see how he's holding out. Stay here and think about what I've said Aya. We'll all come back in a few minutes, okay?" Aya nodded and sat down on a nearby bench. Yohji started walking away, but turned and looked back over his shoulder. Aya was sitting on the bench staring thoughtfully off into space. ~Good, maybe now he'll realize what an ass he's been to Ken.~ The tall blond walked away smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
yayness! Yohji and Omi are together. *sigh* i love those two ^^ hope y'all liked it. tune in next time to see what happens between Aya and Ken.  
  
pretty pwease review? ^__~ 


	7. Cowboys and other things

a/n- SORRY!!!! *whacks head on desk several times* i swear i meant to get this out sooner!  
  
warnings- umm.. none i can think of.. just more teasing weiss boys.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Why is my Chibi frowning?" Yohji smiled as he strolled over to the two boys sitting on the curb. Omi looked up and smiled, but stayed seated with his arm around Ken's back. "Kenken! You're not trying to steal my boyfriend are you?" Yohji grinned and winked at both of them. Ken looked up and smiled a little. "No, I don't go for the young ones like you, old man."  
  
"Oi, oi! I'm am not old!" Yohji sat next to Ken and gave the brunette a noogie. "Ow-ow! Knock it off!" Ken pushed the taller boy away and glared. "What? It's not like I messed it up or anything." Yohji smiled as Ken punched him in the arm. "Yohji.." Omi stopped and blushed. "Where is Aya- kun?" Ken stiffened. "It's okay Kenken." Yohji put a consoling hand on his friends' shoulder. "I told him what a bad boy he was and that he had to sit in the corner and think about it." Both younger boys stared wide eyed at the older. Yohji laughed at their expressions.  
  
"Don't worry I didn't make him mad. I just explained a few things to him and told him to think about it. Now lets talk about what we're going to do next. And please no more rides!" Omi and Ken chuckled. Omi pulled the map out of his back pocket. "Well I actually do need to go over to the live stock area and get some information for a project. There's also a rodeo going on there that might be fun." Yohji grinned. "Woohoo! Maybe we can find Kenken a strapping young cowboy." Yohji beamed as Ken turned as red as Aya's hair.  
  
"Y-Yohji!" Ken tried to speak, but he was too embarrassed. "It's okay Kenken." Yohji leaned his elbow on the shorter boys shoulder. "I know you only have eyes for Aya." Yohji smirked as Ken looked at the taller boy in horror. "Oh come on, it's so obvious! I can't believe Aya hasn't seen it yet." Yohji was laughing it up until something hit him in the back of the head. "Stop that Yohji! He's had a bad enough day, stop teasing him."  
  
Yohji rubbed the back of his head as he looked up. "But Chibi, I was just trying to lighten things up." He gave the boy his most charming grin. Omi melted and smiled back. Ken stood up and brushed himself off muttering something. Yohji caught part and glared at the brunette. "That better not be aimed at me mister." Ken smiled and started backing up. "And what if it was, OLD man?" Yohji growled and took off after Ken who was running back the way Yohji had come. Omi rolled his eyes and walked after them.  
  
Ken was zig zagging back and forth trying to avoid Yohji's hands. He nimbly jumped up on a lidded trash can and turned to stick his tongue out at Yohji when he caught site of Aya watching them. Ken suddenly lost his balance and fell into some flowers. Yohji stopped chasing him and laughed.  
  
Omi walked up and helped Ken out of the flowers. "Yohji, that's not nice." Yohji walked over still chuckling. "Aww Chibi, you never let me have any fun." He hugged the shorter boy to him. Ken stood there smiling at the sweet moment. Yohji looked up and grabbed Ken too. Now he had a boy under each arm and he grinned widely as his fingers started tickling.  
  
"No! Yohji stop!" Both boys were laughing, squirming, and desperately trying to get away. Yohji was thoroughly enjoying himself when he felt at sharp poke to his side. His entire body twitched as he turned to see who his assailant was. His eyes almost fell out of the sockets when he saw Aya next to him preparing to strike again.  
  
Aya grinned widely and wiggled his fingers as they closed in on Yohji's side. The blond tried to dodge but the fingers unerringly found his side and started tickling. "Ahaha! Stop!" Yohji tried to wiggle away and dropped the two squirming boys he had been holding. They both turned and stared at this odd turn of events. It was a rare sight indeed. Yohji had his hand out imploringly as he kept backing up from an advancing Aya.  
  
Aya stopped and smiled, he had only wanted to make Yohji drop his prey anyway. Omi laughed and bounced up to Yohji. "I didn't know you were ticklish." He said sweetly, but his eyes had a wicked gleam. Omi started advancing on Yohji, who started backing up again. "C-come on Omi, you don't." Omi just smiled and lunged at the taller boy.  
  
Ken smiled as he watched his friends tickling each other. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jerked and as he turned his entire body went ridged. "A-Aya!" Ken looked back at his friends to see if they would bail him out. No luck, they were totally oblivious. He thought about running for it but Aya reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Wait." He froze, then slowly turned around to face the red head again. Ken stood quietly in front of those violet eyes, staring down at his shoes. "Ken.." He flinched, waiting for the yelling. Aya sighed. "Ken, please look at me." He let go of the brunettes wrist and kept his arms at his side. Ken just stood there for a moment, shocked. His eyes slowly moved upwards trying to stall for time. "I.." Aya interrupted him. "Ken."  
  
Kens' eyes finally made it up to Aya's face and what he saw there shocked him to the core. Aya was not glaring at him, he looked.. Ken wasn't sure what he looked like, but at least it wasn't anger. Aya tried again. "Ken, I'm sorry for scaring you and then yelling at you." The brunette almost fell over in shock. An apology? From Aya? "I-it's okay."  
  
"No, it is not." Ken flinched again. Aya made a small noise and Ken looked at his face again. "I never knew you were afraid of me. I.. am sorry that I'm so hard on you sometimes." Ken smiled, he couldn't believe that Aya was actually being nice to him or apologizing. "I-I'm sorry I'm such a klutz, I really wasn't trying to tip over the boat."  
  
Aya grimaced. "I know. I over reacted." Ken stopped him with a gesture. "It's okay. It's all in the past now anyway, right?" Aya blinked. He couldn't believe that Ken was so wiling to let the whole thing go. Ken smiled at him, then quickly leaned forward and gave the red head a hug. He stepped back, unsure of how Aya would react. Aya just stood there and looked at him with a puzzled expression. "It's what friends do Aya." Ken smiled again and walked away to see what had become of the other two.  
  
Aya stood there watching the brunette's retreating back. Friends. The word echoed in Aya's head  
  
~*~  
  
After everyone had been rounded up they headed over to the live stock area. "Yuck! This place is just gross." Yohji wrinkled his nose at the smell. "Well you don't have to go in there, so don't worry about it." Omi was looking over the sign board that showed the different areas. "Why don't you take Ken-kun over to the rodeo and we'll meet you there later?"  
  
"Okay. Where's the map?" Yohji walked over and leaned on Omi's shoulder. "Oh, I didn't get an extra one.."  
  
"Here, you can use mine." Aya pulled a map out of his pocket and handed it to Ken. "T-thanks Aya." Ken still looked nervous when it he came into close contact with the red head. Yohji leaned over and gave Omi a peck on the cheek. "Hurry up and meet us over there when you're done." Yohji winked at Omi as he walked away. "Come on Kenken!" Yohji grabbed him around the neck. "We're off to find you a handsome cowboy!" Ken turned red as he struggled to get out of the taller blonds hold. "Y-Yohji! No.. I. stop!" Ken continued to struggle as they walked off towards the arena.  
  
"Aya-kun you don't mind coming with me, do you?" Omi looked up at the older boy. "You can go with them if you want to." Aya's eyes stopped following a certain brunette as he looked down at Omi. "No, I don't mind Omi. You did ask me to the fair to help you after all." Omi ducked his head as a faint blush spread across his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I just wanted everyone to come and have a good time together. We don't go out and do many things just for fun and." Aya stopped his rambling by placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Omi. I think it was a good idea." Omi head snapped up as he looked into Aya's eyes. "Really? You don't mind?" Aya smiled. "No I really don't mind. Now lets go get your information." The two boys walked in to the barn as Omi pulled out a small pad of paper and a pen from his side pockets.  
  
Omi jotted notes as they walked down the isles. Eventually he looked up at Aya. "I'm glad that you and Ken-kun made up." Aya grimaced. "Aa." Omi stopped, turned and put a hand on his hip. "Do you like Ken-kun, Aya-kun?" Aya blinked down at the demanding boy. He wasn't sure how to answer. Omi rolled his eyes. ~I guess he still needs more time.~ "Well you just seem like you don't even like him sometimes. You yell at him way more than the rest of us." Aya thought about it for a moment. Yes, he realized that he did yell at Ken a lot. But the boy was constantly tripping and breaking things and screwing up. "Well he messes up a lot more than you or Yohji do." His logical side had come to the rescue of a question his heart didn't want to answer. Aya started walking away, hoping that would end the conversation. Omi growled in frustration and started after him. As he caught up to the red head he opened his mouth, but Aya cut him off. "I noticed you and Yohji holding hands." Aya smirked as Omi immediately blushed and stammered. "W-well.."  
  
"I hope you can curb some of his wilder traits." Omi stopped dead in his tracks. "Y-you don't.."  
  
"Don't what? Disapprove? Find it disgusting? Of course not Omi, I'm glad that you both found someone." Omi's eyes were the size of dinner plates as he stared at Aya. Aya just smiled and pulled his arm to get him walking again. "Do me a favor though." Omi stopped again looking scared. Aya turned and looked him in the eye. "See if you can get him to stop smoking in the shop." Omi just stared blankly at him for a moment then burst out laughing. "A-Aya-kun!" He couldn't say anymore around the laughter. Aya chuckled with him and looked around the area they were in.  
  
Omi finally got himself under control and Aya asked, "What else do you need for your report?" Omi smiled and lead the way to another area.  
  
~*~  
  
Yohji finally let go of Ken when they were out of sight of the other two. "O-oi! What was all that for?" Ken glared at the tall blond while he adjusted his clothes. Yohji smirked at him as he took out a cigarette. "It was just for fun Kenken, and besides maybe it will make the ice princess jealous." Ken's eyes widened as he tried to hold in his laughter. "It's okay Ken, let it out. He isn't here to hear it." Yohji smiled as Ken started laughing out loud. The blond enjoyed making his friends laugh, even though it was frequently at one of their expenses.  
  
"You'd better never call him that to his face." Ken finally replied. "But you have to admit it's fitting." Yohji smirked. "Yea, maybe sometimes it is." Ken smiled as Yohji slung an arm across his shoulders and they walked towards the arena.  
  
When they got to the arena Yohji picked a spot by the fence well away from the stands. "Why are we all the way over here Yohji?" Yohji pulled out a cigarette and put it to his lips. "Because I'm tired of getting yelled at for smoking near people." Yohji pulled out his lighter and light up. "Besides it will be easier for the Chibi to find us here rather than in the stands." It was Ken's turn to smirk. "Ah, I see. You just want your precious little Omi to come back to you soon. Can't stand to be away from him already?" Ken danced back as Yohji tried to hit him. "Oh shut it you little punk. Besides I'm sure you can't wait for your darling Aya to come back either." Yohji chuckled as Ken instantly turned red.  
  
The brunette was about to say something when someone walked up. "Hey man can I bum a cig?" Yohji turned and raised an eyebrow at the handsome cowboy standing behind him. "Sure. Here 'ya go." Yohji held out a cigarette and his lighter. The cowboy lit up and handed the lighter back. "Thanks man, I really needed that." He exhaled with an appreciative sigh. Then he stuck out his hand. "Hi I'm Jim." Yohji shook his hand and introduced himself. Then the blond noticed that Ken seemed to be hiding behind him. He quickly grabbed the shorter boy and pulled him forward. "And this is Ken."  
  
"H-hi." Ken stammered as he shook Jim's hand. Jim smiled and looked the pair over. "So what are two good looking guys like you doing here." Ken blushed while Yohji got a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Why looking for handsome cowboys of course. Ne, Ken?" Yohji not so gently nudged Ken and the brunette tripped and landed in the dirt. Jim offered a hand to Ken to help him up. However when Ken was upright he found a body invading his personal space with the premise of helping him brush the dirt off. "O-oi!" Ken tried to back up, but he was already against the fence. Jim was still trying to help him brush off the dirt when his hands started getting uncomfortably close to Ken's butt.  
  
Suddenly, before the brunette could say anything, there was an angry red head between them. "Thank you for your help. You can leave now." Aya's glare was at full strength. After a glance at those cold violet eyes the cowboy beat a hasty retreat. Aya continued to glare at the retreating back until it could no longer be seen. Meanwhile Ken was pinned behind the angry red head and slowly getting redder by the minute.  
  
Yohji and Omi were standing a little to the side and laughing at the whole thing. "Hey Aya, are you planning on letting Ken move anytime soon?" Aya glared at Yohji before glancing behind him and seeing Ken pinned against the fence. The red head quickly took a step forward and Ken slipped out and took several steps back. Yohji walked up to the brunette and threw an arm around his shoulders. "What's the big deal scaring that guy off Aya? Ken could have gotten a date for tonight." Ken blushed as Aya glared at Yohji. The red head opened his mouth, but realized he had no answer to that. He growled and stalked off to wait several yards away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*yawn* well i finally got that done.. now I'm going to attempt to *actually* get some rest *snort* yea right  
  
Pwetty pwease review?? ^__~ 


	8. Food fun

a/n- despite amazing rl setbacks i bring you the fic! yayness! ^^  
  
warnings- umm o.0 more teasing of the pretty weiss boys.. ^______^ i just can't help my self ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, well. There might be some feelings in the ice bitch yet!" Omi punched Yohji's arm. "Ow! Hey what was that for Chibi?" Omi glared up at jade eyes. "Well for one stop being so mean to Aya-kun. And two for letting that entire situation happen. How could you do that to Ken-kun?" Omi pulled the shell-shocked brunette from Yohji's grasp. "Hey I was just having a little fun. Besides maybe he could have gotten a date." Ken finally looked up and glared at Yohji.  
  
He tried to growl, but his stomach interrupted him with a loud growl of it's own. Yohji chuckled. "Gee Kenken, I think your stomach is trying to tell you something." Ken blushed and Omi giggled.  
  
"Lets get a snack Yohji!" Omi pulled the taller boy towards Aya and the nearest food vendor. As the tall blond was pulled past Aya he called out, "Oi Aya! Were going to get a snack. The Chibi and Kenken are hungry." Aya's lips quirked ever so slightly. Omi and Yohji were just.. well he hated to say it, but they were cute together. Aya looked over his should to see where Ken was. The brunette was slowly coming towards him and seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
Aya smirked on the inside as he waited for the younger boy to catch up to him. As Ken drew level with him he called out very softly, "Ken." Blue eyes snapped up to Aya's face even as the body jerked and tripped over itself. Aya reached out and caught his arm before he fell. The red head tried very hard not to laugh at the startled expression on Ken's face. However he lost that battle and started chuckling out loud. This phenomenon seemed to scare Ken even more as he stood there starting at his usually stoic leader. Then realization came crashing into those bright blue eyes. "You did that on purpose!" Aya didn't deny it as he starting walking, his hand still grasping Ken's arm. Ken had no choice but to follow, his mind still reeling from the fact that Aya scared him on purpose.  
  
They caught up to Yohji and Omi as the two were standing in line and discussing the various foods being sold. As soon as they walked up Aya let go of Ken's arm. Ken just stood there, sapphire eyes staring at the price board. "Ken-kun are you okay?" Omi walked up and stood right in front of the brunette. An aqua gaze stared up as sapphire eyes finally looked down and smiled. "Yea I'm okay Omi." Omi smiled back and wrapped his arms around Ken giving him a big hug. "Good." Ken smiled and hugged the shorter boy back.  
  
Yohji looked back in time to catch a sad and jealous look in violet eyes. The taller boy reached over and smacked the red head in the back of the head. "Baka." Aya glared at him. "Go offer to buy him a snack, he's hungry." Aya continued to glare even as his feet took him over to stand by Ken. The blue eyed boy had been talking quietly to Omi when he walked up. "Omi, Yohji is waiting for you." Omi glanced up and smiled. Then he walked back over to Yohji who was almost at the head of the line. "Ken." The brunette boy jerked in surprise, then grinned sheepishly up at the red head. "Yea?" Aya was about to ask him why he always looked so scared when he said his name, but changed his mind. "Would you like a snack?" Ken grinned at him. "Can I?" Aya smiled at his childlike exuberance. "Baka, I asked didn't I?" Ken lunged and hugged Aya. "Thank you!" Aya looked very surprised as he gazed at the brunette locks in front of him. He slowly put his arms up and hugged Ken back. But then a memory of the past came back to haunt him and his arms dropped.  
  
Ken looked up into sad violet eyes. "Are you thinking about Aya-chan?" Aya looked down into understanding sapphire eyes. "Yes. She used to love going to fairs." And would hug me exactly the way you just did, he added mentally. Ken smiled sadly and then pulled Aya closer to the booth. "Come on, you need comfort food."  
  
Ken collected the food and sat down next to Omi as Aya paid. "Oi Ken, hungry?" Yohji and Omi laughed at the blush on Ken's cheeks. On the table in front of him he had two caramel apples, three cookies, a piece of pie, a piece of cake, some cotton candy, and some kind of drink. "What's in the bottle Ken?" Omi was looking curiously at it. "Milk, of course." Ken grinned. "You can't have cookies or cake with out milk." Omi rolled his eyes and continued to eat the brownie that Yohji had bought him.  
  
Just then Aya came over and sat down in the only available spot, next to Yohji. He sneered at the blond. "What, no beer?" Yohji looked at him and then blew smoke in his face. Jade eyes smirked as Aya coughed and waved away the smoke. "Who would need beer when they had such a sweet little Chibi to make them happy?" Yohji winked at Omi who was turning a cute shade of pink. "Aw, that's sweet." Ken smiled down at his petite friend. Then he shoved the piece of pie at Aya. "Here Aya." He smiled at the red head.  
  
Aya looked at the pie and then back at Ken. "What? You didn't think I bought all this for me, did you?" Omi piped in, "Try it Aya-kun, I'm sure you'll like it." Aya looked at the genki one and a small smile tugged his lips. He picked up a fork and tried a bite. As he chewed thoughtfully everyone seemed to hold their breath, waiting for his opinion. "It's pretty good." He said just before he took another bite. Then tension seemed to flow away as everyone smiled and went back to eating their food, or in Yohji's case, smoking.  
  
Five minutes later all the food was gone except for the cotton candy. Ken looked at it and groaned. "Can I have it Ken-kun?" Omi seemed to bounce in his seat. "Sure, knock your self out." Ken pushed the bag in front of Omi. As Omi started to eat the sugary substance Yohji looked around the table. "So what are we going to do now?" Ken looked nervously away. "U-um can we go shopping?" Yohji chocked on a laugh. "You like to shop Kenken?" Omi glared at Yohji for making fun of Ken. "We could always go on more rides." The genki little blond smiled sweetly as he took a big bite out of his cotton candy. Yohji sputtered.  
  
"I think shopping is a good idea." Everyone stared at Aya. "Y-you do?" Ken looked more shocked than anyone else. "Yes. There are many things sold here that you can't find around town. Besides it will be a good learning experience for Omi." Everyone seemed to agree.  
  
Aya and Ken walked away to throw out all of the trash. Omi looked down at his fingers and grimaced. "Ick. I need to wash my hands." Omi looked up as Yohji quickly came around the table and sat next to him. "But Omi, that is the best part of cotton candy." He held one of the shorter blonds hands up to his face and grinned. Then he delicately took one finger and put it in his mouth. He lightly sucked on it as his tongue gently licked away the stickiness. Slowly jade eyes looked up to find heavy aqua staring at him. Omi's breath was coming in quick little gasps as Yohji leaned over and stopped just short of his lips. "You have some here too." He whispered as he closed the distance and kissed Omi.  
  
Ken look back at the table and smiled at the site presented there. Aya looked back and raised an eyebrow. "We might need to keep an eye on Yohji." The brunette looked at him questioningly. "Just in case." Was all the red head said as he walked away. Ken looked back and forth between his two friends and Aya. His mind made up, he followed Aya and figuring the other two would catch up.  
  
Ken followed Aya for a minute and then crashed into him as the red head suddenly stopped. Aya spun around and steadied Ken before he could fall. "Oi, why'd you stop?" Ken asked, self-consciously rubbing the back of his head. "I gave my map to Yohji."  
  
"Oh." Ken turned around and looked back the way they had come. "Well here they come now." Aya looked in the direction Ken was pointing. Sure enough Yohji an Omi were heading towards them.  
  
Yohji grinned as he saw Ken and Aya standing close together, waiting for them to catch up. The tall blond looked down at his shorter companion and winked. Then Yohji walked quickly up to Ken, grabbed him, and dipped him low in his arms. "Why darling, did you miss me?" Surprisingly Ken did not get all flustered. He threw his arms around Yohji's neck. "Oh yes pooky! You were gone so long!" The brunette laughed as Yohji swept him up in his arms. However the laughter stopped as Yohji threw him over his shoulder and swatted him on the butt. "Then I'll take you away my dearest one." Yohji started walking away with a shocked Ken over one shoulder.  
  
Omi was laughing hysterically while Aya just watched the drama. "O-oi! Put me down!" Ken started struggling as Yohji continued to walk away from the other two. Omi grabbed Aya's hand and ran to catch up. Just as they came up behind the struggling pair Yohji changed his mind. "Oi, your too heavy Kenken. Here Aya, you can have him!" With that said Yohji pulled Ken off his shoulder and tossed him at the red head. The brunette's eyes were as wide as they could go as he fell onto Aya and knocked both of them to the ground. Thankfully they landed on a nice soft grassy spot.  
  
"Yohji!" Omi was glaring at the taller boy. "What? I made sure they would land somewhere soft." Yohji tried one of his most charming grins. It slowly slid off of his face as he realized it wasn't working.  
  
Meanwhile Aya was carefully trying to sit up. "Ken, are you okay?" The poor bewildered brunette was sprawled across Aya's lap. "Y-yea. I'm okay." Aya gently pushed him off his lap and stood up. Then he turned around and offered a hand to help Ken up. "Thanks Aya." Ken said, as he took the offered hand and stood up.  
  
As soon as he was vertical his vision blurred and he swayed a little. "Ken." Aya grabbed his arm and pulled the brunette close to steady him. Dazed sapphire eyes blinked up into worried violet. Finally Ken's eyes focused and he looked around to see if anyone was watching. Aya sighed in relief and with a firm grip on Ken's elbow he marched over to Yohji, full intending to give him a long lecture. However when they got there he found Omi was doing a commendable job on his own.  
  
Yohji was looking down in shame, but glanced up at his teammates approach. "I'm sorry Ken. I was just playing around." Ken smiled. "It's okay. Just don't throw me again, okay?" Yohji smiled, relieved that his friend was not mad at him. "I promise Kenken."  
  
"Good." The brunette slugged him in the shoulder. "And I am not heavy!" Three of them chuckled, but a certain red head was not amused. "I don't see what's so funny. You could have really hurt Ken, or myself with your little stunt." Frosty violet eyes regarded the tall blond. "Come on Aya, I was just joking and I apologized. I wont do it again."  
  
"That's not good enough Kudoh.." Aya was abruptly interrupted by Ken stepping up in front of him and pushing him back by the shoulders. When they were several feet away Ken stopped. "Look Aya, he was just messing around. That's what friends do. They have fun and act silly together. There is no reason for you to get all bent out of shape about this. He didn't mean any harm and he already apologized for it. I accepted his apology and now it's in the past and we are friends again. Please don't make him angry, we came here to have a good time." Aya just stood there in shocked silence. He had never heard Ken say so much on a subject other than soccer. He finally blinked and looked at Ken. "You truly can forgive him that easily when he could have hurt you very badly with his prank?" Ken smiled. "Of course I can. We all do silly, spur of the moment things. Why get upset? Now come on, lets go look at the booths!" Ken walked back towards his waiting friends.  
  
Aya stood there for a moment watching Ken's retreating back. He had had friends before, when life had been normal and Aya-chan had been awake. But the red head had never met someone so forgiving and compassionate as Ken. He shook his head and followed after the three walking towards the buildings, still silently contemplating the kind brunette.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hope you likey this chap ^^ only one more chapter to go ;.;  
  
FK: *does the happy spastic white dance of joy * yayness!!!!!!!! i have over 50 reviews!! *sobs in happiness* you like me, you really like me ^__________^ thanks to all my reviewers!!! and special thanks to the ones who didn't leave e-mail addys 'cause i didn't get to thank you individually ;.;  
  
Pwease review?!? (i can't help it i'm a review junkie now) ^__~ 


	9. The finale

a/n- as i was recently corrected on my format- this chapter has been changed to be 'correct' -_-; i hate admitting i'm wrong..  
  
Warnings- umm.. more teasing of the weiss boys ^^ Aya finally relaxing a bit ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Throughout the whole of the first building Aya stayed quiet, watching the other three interact. They would tease back and forth and pretend to shove each other. Then Yohji would look down on them and call them children and they would retaliate by tickling him. Aya eventually had to chuckle at their antics. They were all completely relaxed and thoroughly enjoying themselves. You would never guess that we are assassins by night by the way they act, he thought. Something seemed to break away in Aya as he continued to watch them. His mind seemed to finally begin grasp that he did not have to be miserable because of his nighttime activities. That maybe, just maybe, he could enjoy a little peace and happiness.  
  
Aya took a deep breath and relaxed some of the ridged tension in his shoulders. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had decided to try and relax a little. And to show them that he was not always a stodgy bastard as Yohji called him. A little voice whispered that he wanted to show Ken that he could have fun too. But he ignored it as he caught up to them.  
  
The four florists finished the first building and moved on to the next. "Oh look at this!" Omi called to Ken.  
  
As the brunette walked to his friend Yohji stepped next to Aya. "Is it just me, or is this stuff all starting to look alike?"  
  
Aya snorted. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the attention span of a three year old?"  
  
Yohji affected a hurt face. "Why would you ever say such a thing to me!"  
  
Aya turned to him. "Cut it out drama queen, were getting left behind." Aya smirked as he walked after the two younger boys. Yohji was left fuming behind him. I *will* get him he vowed silently.  
  
The rest of the building passed by in a blur for Yohji. He was seriously starting to get bored. However as they came to one of the last stalls, a prime opportunity presented its self. Omi was on his tiptoes trying to reach something on a high shelf. Yohji silently slipped up behind him and ran his hands up under the shorter boys shirt as he growled in his ear. Omi squeaked and almost fell over. "Never fear my Chibi, I would never let you fall." Yohji put on his dashing smile as he pulled the shorter boy to him and lovingly looked down into his face. "Y-Yohji!" Omi was turning bright red.  
  
"Oi you two! You're going to get left behind." Ken called. The brunette shook his head at Yohji's teasing and Omi's blushing. He turned to Aya. "You know I hate to sound like those irritating school girls, but they are so kawaii."  
  
Aya smiled. "Then next thing you know, you'll be squealing and wearing a skirt." The red head quickly dodged aside as Ken tried to punch him.  
  
"Ha ha funny, Fujimiya. Just remember, I know where you sleep." Aya tried to look scared, but he just laughed instead. It turned out once he tried, it was very easy to relax around Ken. That small voice was back in his head, but he continued to ignore it.  
  
They continued their browsing in the third building. Omi was bent over studying something on the floor when he suddenly felt a presence near him. Before he could straiten, there was a firm pinch to his backside. "Hey!" He whorled around to find a smirking Yohji.  
  
"Hey baby, goin' my way?" Omi blushed strait up to the roots of his hair.  
  
"Y-Yohji!" Was all he managed to get out before the tall blond disappeared into the crowd. Omi growled and went back to what he was looking at.  
  
A still smirking Yohji appeared at Aya's side. "You know that is way too much fun." He said as his eyes scanned the crowd.  
  
"You'd better watch out, one of these days he'll stop being embarrassed and get you back."  
  
Yohji rested his elbow on Aya's shoulder and leaned on the shorter boy. "Nah. He's too sweet and innocent."  
  
Aya pushed his elbow off and smirked as the blond tried to regain his balance. "He's not as innocent as you think. He's just not used to having someone so close to him that was more than a friend." Yohji blinked, stunned by Aya's unusual insight.  
  
Aya looked him in the eye and then continued to watch the crowd going by. Just then a certain brunette caught Yohji's eye. The blond smirked and walked up behind an unsuspecting Ken. He peered over the shorter boys shoulder. "Aw, does little Kenken like the stuffed animal?"  
  
Ken jumped and quickly dropped said item. "N-no, I was just looking." He stammered and then started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going my little Kenken." Yohji followed him continuing the verbal assault.  
  
Aya walked over to the spot Ken had just been standing in. He reached down and picked up a small bear holding a soccer ball. He saw a metal ring hanging from the shirt. It was a key chain. Aya looked at it and then looked over to Ken who still had Yohji hot on his trail. Violet eyes looked back down at the bear and then walked over to the girl working the booth. He bought the bear and quickly shoved it in his pocket.  
  
Meanwhile Omi was now scolding Yohji for making fun of Ken. "Honestly Yohji, haven't you teased him enough today? Now be nice."  
  
Yohji smirked and crowded in close to the shorter blond. "How about I tease you then?"  
  
To the amazement of the other boys Omi did not blush. He stood his ground and looked the tallest boy in the eye. "No. How about not teasing anyone? Now lets go find Aya-kun."  
  
Miraculously as his name was said the red head appeared from the crowd. "Wow, you have to teach me that one Aya." Yohji grinned as the violet eyes sneered at him.  
  
"Are we going to go to the next building?" Aya looked at Omi and Ken for an answer.  
  
"Yea we wanted to look at a few more buildings." Ken answered as they all started for the door. Yohji sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
Through the next two buildings Yohji set a record for how many times he harassed, teased, and tormented Omi. The taller blond had the shorter one blushing about every three minuets by the time they were done browsing the vendors.  
  
As they exited the last building Ken looked up to the darkening sky. "Wow, I didn't realize that it was so late."  
  
Aya looked down at his watch. "We should leave soon. We have to open the shop early tomorrow."  
  
That statement was met with three loud groans. Aya raised an eyebrow. "We know, we know Aya-kun. We have to earn our living." Aya smiled and ruffled the shorter boys hair.  
  
"Can we at least look at some of the booths between the buildings first?" Ken asked hopefully.  
  
"Yea! Let's go Ken-kun." Omi grabbed the taller boys hand and pulled him along as he ran.  
  
Several minutes later they were still threading their way through the maze of stalls and Yohji was once again bored. As the tall blond looked around for something of interest his favorite pray wandered past. Omi was minding his own business when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. By now he was used to Yohji's teasing, he didn't make and sound and didn't struggle. Not to mention he really did like being in the older boys arms. Yohji grunted in annoyance, while he loved holding his little Chibi, he was looking for more of a reaction. A wicked idea crossed his mind and he leaned down to whisper in the shorter boys ear.  
  
Just as Yohji was whispering to Omi Aya walked past and saw the genki one turning the brightest shade of red he had seen on the boys face yet. Aya walked up and poked Yohji in the side. The older boy jerked and loosened his hold on Omi enough for the younger boy to scramble away. "Stop picking on him Kudoh."  
  
Yohji frowned and then smirked. "Are you jealous darling?" The tall blond glided closer and grabbed Aya in a close embrace, bringing them nose to nose.  
  
Aya stood still for a moment and then with a smirk he threw his arms around Yohji's neck. "Yes! How could you leave me for him you bastard! He's my little brother!" Aya wailed and he clung to the lithe form that was desperately trying to push him off now. "He can't love you the way I do!" Aya was trying hard not to let the laughter out. They were attracting quite a crowd and Yohji was getting desperate to stop him.  
  
Just then the blond spotted Ken and his salvation. "You don't love me! You've been cheating with that air headed jock over there." Yohji pointed directly at Ken and smirked. Aya loosened his grip in surprise and Yohji managed to untangle himself. He pushed the red head at Ken. "You little slut, now leave me alone!" With those parting words Yohji beat a hasty retreat from the scene.  
  
Ken caught Aya's arm and steadied him. The brunette was gaping like a fish. He kept looking from Aya to the spot where Yohji disappeared. As the crowed dispersed Aya straitened out his clothes and Omi walked over laughing his head off.  
  
"A-Aya-kun! That was so funny!" The blond was practically doubled over with laughter.  
  
Aya smirked. "It was time he got a taste of his own medicine."  
  
Ken was still staring at the red head. "Who are you and what have you done with Aya?"  
  
Violet eyes sparkled with silent laughter. "'Friends do silly, spur of the moment things.' Isn't that what you, yourself, said Ken? Come on Omi we'd better go find him." Ken was left speechless, but touched. The knowledge that Aya did, in fact, consider them all friends warmed his heart.  
  
When all four boys were finally reunited they started heading back towards the car. "See, wasn't this fun? I knew you guys would enjoy the fair." Omi beamed at the world.  
  
Yohji smiled and squeezed the genki one in a quick hug. "Yea this was fun Chibi."  
  
Ken smiled and looked around the area. "Should we go on one more ride?"  
  
Yohji winced and glared at Ken. "Yea! Lets see.." Omi looked around too. "Lets go on the Ferris wheel!" Omi pulled Yohji with him as he ran to the line. The taller blond looked anxiously up at the very tall wheel. Ken and Aya joined them in line and the four florists watched as the very last traces of sunlight left for the night. Omi let out a tiny sigh as he happily leaned on Yohji. The taller boy smiled and wrapped an arm around the shorter ones waist. A quiet peace settled over the group as they watched the buckets going around.  
  
"So you think you can handle this ride old man?" Ken nudged Yohji with his elbow.  
  
"Ha ha, funny. Actually I like the look of the seats, they look much better than the standard ones." Everyone turned their attention back to the ride. The seats were actually round compartments with a plastic umbrella at the top. They also seemed to be pretty big and could probably hold several people.  
  
The four boys continued to watch the ride until it was their turn to board. Yohji got on first with Omi right behind. Ken tried to follow, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked back and Aya gave a slight shake of his head. "Let them go alone Ken."  
  
The brunette blushed when he realized what he had almost done. He felt the warm flush spread when he thought about Aya touching his arm and saying his name. He looked down at his shoes as they waited for the next bucket. When they got in Ken made sure he was sitting close enough to be friendly and far enough not to crowd Aya.  
  
As the ride started Yohji pulled Omi into his lap and they quietly watched the scenery going by. In the other bucket Ken was looking over the rail, silently contemplating. A sudden loud noise made all four boys jump. They all looked around quickly and realized it was fireworks. Omi laughed and threw his arms around Yohji's neck as they watched the colorful exploding lights.  
  
Ken grinned and turned his whole body to get a better view. Aya smiled at the brunettes excitement and watched over his shoulder. As the red head shifted his position he felt something in his pocket. Remembering, he quickly pulled out the key chain he had bought for Ken. During a lull in the show he tapped Ken's shoulder. Wide, sparkling sapphire eyes turned towards him. "This is for you." Aya said as he held out the bear.  
  
Ken gasped then blushed. "I-I..."  
  
Aya smiled. "If you don't want it I can give it to Omi."  
  
Ken grabbed the bear from his hand. "No! I mean, I want it." The brunette blushed even more. "Thank you Aya." He leaned forward and gave the red head a hug. Ken's eyes opened wide in surprise and he smiled as he felt Aya briefly hug him back.  
  
"You're welcome." Ken turned back to watching the fireworks and hoped that Aya couldn't see just how red his face was.  
  
As the firework finale began Yohji caressed Omi's face and tipped his chin up. The taller boy leaned down and gave him a long, slow kiss as the thunderous booms continued in the background.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fin  
  
Ok ayaxken fans don't kill me!! there is already a sequel in the works ^^  
  
anyhoo- hope you all enjoyed! please review! ^__~ 


End file.
